We Might As Well Be Strangers
by tinkerbell877
Summary: I don't know your face no more, or feel your touch that I adore. I don't know your face no more. It's just a place I'm looking for. We might as well be strangers in another town." ONE SHOT


**I** **was watching a movie and this song was in it, and I thought of this. I'm taking a break from my other story right now...nothing really exciting is poping into my head right now, so...yea. Hope you like this.**

* * *

**We Might As Well Be Strangers**

I pushed my unruly cart down the long isle of cans and boxes of food while thinking of the stupid mistakes I make everyday. Life seems perfect, until that one little thing that you mess up. I ruined something good, I know that much. Something more than good...something Perfect in a sense. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. I felt free. She made me forget everything. She was the focus in my life. Not my movies, not my bills, not anything.

As I picked up a can of an abnormal vegetable and studied the lable, I saw out of the corner of my eye someone walking towards me. Just another condolence probably. Everyone seems to know about us in this town. Its like the 'big thing' that everyone is talking about. I chuckled. "They probably talk about me at the dinner table."

"Don't flatter yourself David." I looked up from my can of...something, and saw Elizabeth McGuire standing two feet away from me.

"Can we at least-" I was cut off by a piercing sound ringing in my ears.

"Alarm clock," I muttered, waking up from my semi normal dream and getting out of bed walking to the bathroom.

_  
**I don't know your face no more  
Or feel your touch that I adore  
I don't know your face no more  
It's just a place I'm looking for  
We might as well be strangers in another town  
We might as well be living in a different world  
We might as well...**_

As I let the warm water fall over my face I thought of her. I thought about what she was doing, where she was going at this exact moment...was she with a guy, was she laughing? God, I miss that laugh. It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Her smile, her touch, her ability to love.

I miss her like crazy. I haven't seen her in a week and I'm going crazier every day. Larry once told me that you never stop loving someone until you find someone else. I haven't found anyone else...nor do I plan on it, but if it's meant to be, then it will happen eventually...right?

_**I don't know your thoughts these days  
We're strangers in an empty space  
I don't understand your heart  
It's easier to be apart**_

I put my jacket on and headed out the door. Stuffing my hands in my coat pockets, I walked in no certain direction. I knew where I was going though. Didn't everyone? I was going to Lizzie's. I'm sure everyone thought that walking past me. I'm not really sure what I'm going to do when I get there...maybe knock on her window like I did in high school when we were mad at each other. Who knows. I might just sit there, staring at her house.

As a matter of fact, I did just sit there and stare at her house. I wanted to go in so badly. I wanted to get the key from under her door mat and walk in, just like I did every night. Why is tonight so different? "Because you messed up Gordo. You messed up everything."

I sat on her steps looking at her doorway. Waiting for it to open, waiting for her to come out and tell me everything is okay, waiting for something.

Nothing happened...for two hours. I sat there, looking at her door, waiting. And nothing happened.

_**We might as well be strangers in another town  
We might as well be living in a another time  
We might as well  
We might as well  
We might as well be strangers  
Be strangers  
For all I know of you now  
For all I know of you now  
For all I know of you now  
For all I know**_

I threw my keys on the table and plopped on the couch. Nothing was ever going to happen. She wasn't going to come out of that house anytime soon after what I did.

**FLASHBACK**

"Lizzie! I care about you okay? Not her, you!" I screamed at her closed door. "Let me in baby. Please!"

"Oh yea? You care about me a lot Gordo. Fooling around with some other girl. Kate Gordo! Kate! I don't believe you," she sobbed, yelling through the door.

"Please Lizzie. Let's just talk," I said softer, leaning against her door. "It's not what you think okay..." It really wasn't.

"Go away Gordo. She obviously doesn't want to see you right now," Miranda said opening the door a little.

"I'm not leaving until you let me talk to her Rand."

"Then you will be here all night. Maybe even longer. She doesn't want to see you right now. Just respect that." Miranda closed the door.

I slumped against the wall. What have I done?

**END FLASHBACK**

I rested my head on the hard couch pillow hoping my phone would ring...but of course, it didn't.

* * *

**That sucked. **


End file.
